News
Sunday, October 26 - 2014 Our Halloween special on uploads is ending today. If you have any last minute costumes to upload, now is the time to do it! Friday, October 24 - 2014 Onnet General Store has a fresh new stock of Halloween items! See ya there! Thursday, October 23 - 2014 Right on time for Halloween we've got the Scarecrow Horse for the October VIP item! Enjoy! :D Wednesday, October 22 - 2014 Halloween decorations are being used all across the land. There's even a new set of pumpkins that you can buy. Find one that you like (there is over 30!) and get your house ready -- you may have some visitors coming soon! Taylor Richaard has turned his tailor into a BOOtique. If you're struggling to come up with your own costume ideas, fly along and see what is on offer! Sunday, October 19 - 2014 Halloween is fast approaching and things are about to get sPoOkY. Time to start thinking of some great costume ideas! Dust off those witch hats, break out the skeleton bones and take advantage of our 50% sale on all uploads. The promotion will only be running for this week so get conjuring! Saturday, October 18 - 2014 The Winged Lion mount now works on water! Thursday, October 16 - 2014 The Stables in York Town has been updated with a new 2-person Lion mount! The Rhino is also back, so stop by and check those out! :) Wednesday, October 08 - 2014 Can't get enough of school outside of Graal? Don't worry, we've brought it to '''Graal '''for you as well! The school in Onnet has been updated! You can find it on the map. Monday, September 29 - 2014 A few new hats have been added to the Mad Hatter in Snow Town! Stop by and check them out! :D Saturday, September 20 - 2014 The September VIP item is up! The Otter morph! Enjoy :) Monday, September 15 - 2014 The map has been updated with a slightly new look. We hope you enjoy it! :) Monday, September 08 - 2014 The hat shop at the Angel Clan has had a restock, check the new hats out! Wednesday, September 03 - 2014 In case there is confusion about identifying your account, all you need to identify is a valid e-mail! It does not lock the account to just one device, but allows you to log into your account from multiple devices. If you are unable to do this yourself, please ask your parent to do this for you. Tuesday, September 02 - 2014 We would like to urge anyone that isn't currently identified to head over to the "Identify" selection of the menus and Identify your account, you will lose your items and any other important stats on your account in future versions of the game. Please make sure that you identify your account with a valid e-mail that you will have access to. Tuesday, September 02 - 2014 For iPod/iPad/iPhone users, GraalOnline is not currently compartible with iOS8. If you upgrade to iOS8, you will not be able to play any GraalOnline game at this time. We will keep you updated over the upcoming weeks to let you know when we have a version ready for iOS8. Saturday, August 30 - 2014 The Summer GST has concluded with Alumni winning both mobile and the mixed tourments. Runners up include Memory for the mobile tourment are Apostles for the mixed tourment. Thanks to everyone that attended and we'll see ya next time! Wednesday, August 27 - 2014 Registration for the Summer Guild Spar Tourment is open at the Battle Arena. The GST will be this Saturday. See ya then! Tuesday, August 26 - 2014 A couple of new hats have been added to the frogs only area of World of Mith! Stop by and check them out! :) Saturday, August 17 - 2014 The August VIP item is up! The White Mouse mount! Enjoy :) Sunday, August 10 - 2014 Don't know what to do with all your left-over food from Nexus? Why not stop by the Little Red Barn and pick up the new plate furniture. Invite your friends over and make a meal out of it! Tuesday, August 05 - 2014 Nexus is open to celebrate the efforts of our Japanese translation team. It will be here for the rest of the week and has a few surprises, check it out! Monday, July 28 - 2014 The shop inside of the Castle has been updated with a few hats! Stop by and check them out! :) Sunday, July 20 - 2014 The July VIP item is up! A Snake morph! Enjoy :) Monday, July 14 - 2014 A Bastille Day hat has been added to then Onnet General Store! Stop by and pick yours up. :) Thursday, July 10 - 2014 You'll find new options for those looking for a little silence from others.The new options hide in-game chat from players who you are not friends/guild/allied with, or chat from players altogether. Or maybe you don't really have much need to hear what other players have to say and want your game torun a little smoother? Be warned, even if you can't see their chat, they can see yours! Tuesday, July 08 - 2014 Hallowed Hex Hat Shop in Deathwood has a few new hats! Stop by and check them out! :) Tuesday, July 01 - 2014 Onnet Gneral Store has been stocked with some Canada Day and July 4th items! See ya there! :) Friday, June 27 - 2014 Some new hats have been added to The Mad Hatter in Snow Town! Stop by and check them out! :D Thursday, June 19 - 2014 Interested in helping us translate Graal for more languages? Contact us at translation@toonslab.com if you are an expert in English and the following languages: Simplified in Chinese, French, German, Italaian, Japanese, Korean, Portuguese, Spanish, Russian, Turkish, Arabic and any languages not listed here. We hope to hear from you soon! :) Wednesday, June 18 - 2014 The June VIP is up! The Chipmunk mount! Enjoy :) Monday, June 16 - 2014 We have a winner for the Facebook likes sharing contest! Congratulation to Lai Quang Hoi for winning the 200k gralats!! Friday, June 13 - 2014 Revolution is open! Stop by to check out some of the cool items we've got in the gift shop. for those of you that didn't get a chance to grab the free hat celebrating 200'000 Facebook likes, you can purchase this hat in the Revolution gift shop until it closes on Monday. Friday, June 13 - 2014 We have reached 200'000 Facebook likes! For a very limited time, everyone that logs on GraalOnline Classic will receive a free hat celebrating this awesome milestone! Fot a chance to win 200'000 gralats, share this post on Facebook! Wednesday, June 11 - 2014 Brothers has some new Football/Soccer themed items! You cn find brothers south of Graal City makrked on the map. Friday, June 06 - 2014 Some new hats have been added to Nefet'sRiver Hat shop! Stop by and enjoy! :) Thursday, June 05 - 2014 Animated guild hats are no longer being accepted for the 1,000 hour guild tower award. If you would like an animated guild hat, you can still get it for the 5,000 hour reward.Category:Gameplay